When You Smile, Sunshine
by light kailan
Summary: Jongin adalah trainee paling gigih, tapi tak kunjung debut. Hingga suatu hari trainee baru yang matanya sangat mengerikan meminta Jongin mengajarinya menari. Warn: boyxboy. Kaisoo Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Warning boy x boy

Rated T

Dislclaimer: Fanfiction ini seutuhnya milik Light Kailan. Dilarang plagiat. I'm watching you.

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.

Genre: Drama, Bromance, Friendship.

Kaisoo Fanfiction

By Light Kailan

 **"When You Smile, Sunshine."**

 **Chapter 01**

.

Enjoy

.

.

Seperti biasanya Jongin harus berlatih keras. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa tujuan awal dia menginjakkan kaki ke kontes menari itu. Setelah ia menang sebagai juara pemuda terbaik, sekarang dia disini, di SM entertainment, batu loncatan dia untuk meraih impiannya. Dia harus berusaha lagi karena masuk SM saja tak ada artinya jika dia tak segera debut. Meski harus kakinya sampai melepuh, dia tak pernah peduli, setidaknya sejauh ini dia adalah orang yang paling gigih di agensinya. Dia selalu membuktikan hal itu dan hampir semua orang mengakuinya.

Hari ini pun sama saja seperti hari-harinya yang lain. Magrib menjelang, disaat ruangan berlatih _dance_ mulai tak terpakai, itulah saatnya Kim Jongin mulai beraksi untuk latihan. Dia menyalakan _tape_ di pojokan ruangan dan mulai melakukan pemanasan.

Selalu terlintas pikiran kesal yang amat sangat begitu teringat sahabatnya Taemin debut duluan dan wara-wiri di televisinya. Kekesalan itu memang tak pernah dia tunjukan kepada siapapun. Karena sungguh, Jongin pun sangat bersyukur sahabatnya meraih mimpinya. Hanya saja dia merasa kesepian. Kini di ruangan itu tinggal dia sendiri yang berlatih sampai nafas habis. Biasanya ketika gerakannya ada yang tak sesuai, Taemin yang akan membantunya. Jongin dan Taemin adalah orang yang loyal satu sama lain dengan ilmu menarinya. Namun, sekarang siapa? Jongin tak tahu letak kesalahannya ketika menari. Jongin tak tahu kenapa ketua SM itu tak segera mendebutkannya. Dia tak kalah dari Taemin. Dia punya segala talentanya, kerja kerasnya. Tapi apa yang kurang darinya?

Raut wajah Jongin mulai mengendur saat _beat_ lagu dimulai. Belum sempat melakukan gerakan tari yang sesungguhnya, tiba-tiba pintu terketuk keras. Jongin berdecak. Lalu dengan langkah yang sedikit kasar dia membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Jongin berusaha bersikap biasa saja untuk menutupi emosi kepada orang yang mengganggu latihannya.

"Semuanya disuruh kumpul di ruang utama. Kau lupa ya ini hari apa?" Kata Kim Jun Myun, orang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' oleh Jongin tersebut.

"Ya. Ya. Tunggulah sebentar," Jongin terpaksa mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Jun Myun. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar lupa jika hari ini akan ada perkumpulan dengan _trainee_ baru, untung saja Jun Myun mencarinya dan mengingatkannya.

Sudah menjadi tradisi, setiap kali SM menyelesaikan audisinya dan mendapatkan puluhan _trainee_ baru, akan ada acara 'perkumpulan'. Bisa disebut makan-makan besar karena acara tersebut memang berisi acara makan. Jongin tak suka karena _trainee_ baru artinya saingan baru dan itu menambah kerja kerasnya, karena sungguh, dia tak mau tersaingi, apalagi dengan cecunguk junior.

Setelah bersiap dengan setelan jasnya dia memasuki auditorium yang telah riuh itu. Ruangannya besar dan ketika dia masuk acaranya sudah dimulai. Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri bersama orang-orang telat lainnya. Mereka terpaksa berdiri karena tempat duduk dibelakang penuh.

"Jadi itu orang-orangnya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada meremehkan. Dia menunjuk segerombolan _trainee_ baru yang datang sebagai pemenang kontes menyanyi. Temannya yang berwajah putih pucat seperti _vampire_ itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Bukankah mereka sangat _cute_?" Sehun memasang wajah _'fangirling'_ yang membuat Jongin serasa mau muntah.

"Ish, yang kulihat mereka itu pendek-pendek," Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ditengah obrolan asyiknya dengan Sehun, tiba-tiba Direktur SM menyeletuk.

"Hey, yang berdiri disana, kemarilah, di depan masih banyak tempat duduk. Sini ku kenalkan dengan saingan baru kalian. Hahaha,"

Sehun, Jongin, dan beberapa orang lain yang berdiri di dekat pintu itu pun mulai melangkah ke depan untuk duduk di bangku-bangku kosong.

"Hey, aku duduk disini Jongin. Kau duduklah disana," Sehun menemukan tempat duduk kosong duluan di dekat senior mereka sehingga menyuruh Jongin duduk di dekat para _trainee_ baru. Tak ada tempat lagi yang kosong kecuali disana.

Jongin memandangi dari jauh _trainee-trainee_ baru tersebut, ada sekitar sebelas orang, jumlah yang sedikit dibandingkan biasanya. Jongin memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah mereka. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu seorang lelaki, kecil, berkulit putih, berbibir penuh berwarna pink. Tatapan lelaki itu 'berbeda' dengan _trainee_ yang lainnya, tatapan matanya seperti ingin melahap orang, tajam, dan dingin. Bulu kuduk Jongin merinding seketika. 'apa-apaan orang itu' batinnya. Ini adalah acara perkenalannya, tak seharusnya ekspresinya seperti itu. Apalagi mata itu tertuju kepada Jongin.

"Sehun, kumohon aku saja yang duduk sini. Aku tak mau makan dengan orang yang itu. Matanya menyeramkan," Jongin menggendikkan bahunya.

"Ya! Gak mau ah. Sana," Sehun mulai nyaman dengan posisinya yang berada diantara senior-senior yang ramah. Dengan terpaksa Jongin melangkah pelan dan duduk di samping 'lelaki dengan tatapan yang ingin memakan orang' itu.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan dan baru jongin ketahui lelaki itu lebih _manly_ dari kelihatanya. Nama lelaki itu Do Kyungsoo dan dia lebih tua dari Jongin. Jongin nyaris tak percaya hal itu karena yang benar saja, Kyungsoo lebih pendek dan mungil, dia seharusnya masih 15 tahun. Sepanjang acara pun Jongin masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri dan diam sejadinya karena dia tak nyaman sama sekali. _Parfume_ yang Kyungsoo pakai sangat harum seperti bayi yang beraroma floral dan itu mengganggunya.

...

Hari minggu adalah waktu bebasnya menikmati surga dunia. Baginya surga adalah dimana dia bisa menari sepuasnya. Ya, hari minggu adalah hari libur, semua aktivitas latihan di SM pun ikut libur, artinya ruangan latihan kosong dan dapat dimonopoli olehnya.

Begitu ia masuk ke ruangan itu dia tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sinisnya.

"Bukankan ini ruangan bebas pada saat tak ada jadwal latihan?" tanya lelaki itu balik dengan polosnya.

Jongin mendekat pada lelaki yang tak ia suka itu sehingga jarak antara keduanya memperlihatkan perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat jauh. Secara tidak langsung Jongin mengejek postur Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya ruang latihan menyanyi ada di atas ya?" Kali ini Jongin bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setahunya Kyungsoo ini kan spesialis penyanyi bukan penari sepertinya. Tak perlu sekeras itu untuk latihan hari minggu.

"Kata Ketua aku harus berlatih keras untuk menari. Kau tahu, sepertinya aku akan di debut sebagai boyband," kata Kyungsoo seolah menjawab batin Jongin.

"Ha? Yang benar saja astaga. Menari? Debut?" Jongin memandang postur kyungsoo yang sangat rapuh, kecil, dan terlihat jarang digerakkan. Sangat tidak meyakinkan. Bahkan dirinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani _trainee_ belum tahu kapan akan debut, tapi lelaki di depannya ini begitu percaya diri.

"Kau juga kesini untuk latihan? Kalau begitu kau pakailah. Aku akan pakai ruangan sebelah saja jika kehadiranku mengusikmu,"

Tiba-tiba Jongin berubah pikiran, "Tidak usah. Kau saja yang pakai. Aku bisa latihan setelah kau selesai," Jongin sengaja mengalah, dia ingin melihat sehebat apa _trainee_ baru dihadapannya. Jongin duduk di sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo menyalakan lagu dan mulai latihannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil bergerak sesuai lagu dan tak ada yang salah dengan hapalan gerakannya, tapi sepanjang Kyungsoo menari, Jongin menahan tawanya.

"Pffftt," Jongin nyaris menangis menahan tawanya sendiri. Mendengar suara-suara aneh itu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tarinya dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Ya! Apa yang lucu?!" mata Kyungsoo menyala-nyala karena kesal.

"Hahahaha gerakanmu itu sangat lucu, kau tahu," kali ini Jongin terbahak-bahak, "saat kau lakukan 'ini dan ini' itu sangat aneh," tambahnya sambil menirukan gerakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap lama Jongin yang tertawa sampai terpingkal memukul-mukul lantai. 'Astaga bocah ini' batin Kyungsoo geram.

"Seburuk itukah? Seburuk itukah tarianku. Memangnya kau bisa apa?!" Kyungsoo secara tak langsung menantang Jongin. Dia tak tahu Jongin sebelumnya dan menantang Kim Jongin untuk menari adalah hal yang buruk. Baru diketahui olehnya jika pilihan menantang itu kesalahan besar begitu Jongin mulai menunjukkannya. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh Jongin begitu tajam sekaligus gemulai padahal _beat_ lagunya kencang. Bagaimana mungkin temponya bisa pas dan menghasilkan efek _slow motion_ yang begitu nyata hingga jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak sejenak. Bulu kudukya berdiri, baru kali ini dia menyaksikan seorang begitu lincah, seksi, sekaligus indah dalam menari.

Masih dalam tariannya, Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri menyandar sambil melipat tangan di tepian ruangan. Jongin memainkan _sexy dance dihadapannya_ , itu membuat Kyungsoo menengguk ludah keras. Libidonya tak menaik, justru ada sesuatu pada Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tertegun diposisinya, senyumnya, senyum meremehkannya sambil menggigit bibir. Sial! Kyungsoo perlahan kagum dengan cara Jongin tersenyum. Mengapa begitu menggairahkan? Bagaimana caranya? Apa dia juga bisa seperti itu?

"Kau harus mengajariku menari, namamu Kim Jongin kan?" Kyungsoo melenyapkan egonya dan mengakui kehebatan lelaki dihadapannya.

"Ogah," jawab Jongin singkat, dia masih menari, kali ini mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari kyungsoo setelah dia puas mengintimidasi. Dia mengkolaborasikan _dance_ hip hop dengan gerakan _ballet_.

"Aku akan membayarmu,"

"No,"

"Aku akan membelikan makanan enak,"

"No,"

"Aku akan memberikanmu satu permintaan. Apapun yang kau mau,"

"Deal!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Bibirnya membentuk hati yang besar.

Pemandangan dihadapannya itu membuat hati Jongin sedikit berdesir. Raut wajah Kyungsoo tak semengerikan perkiraannya. Tawaran Kyungsoo juga sangat menarik.

Jongin menyeringai. Dia akan punya mainan baru.

-TBC-

.

.

Please Favorite and Riview! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning boy x boy

Rated T+

Dislclaimer: Fanfiction ini seutuhnya milik Light Kailan. Dilarang plagiat. I'm watching you.

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.

Genre: Drama, Bromance

Kaisoo Fanfiction

By Light Kailan

" **When You Smile, Sunshine."**

 **Chapter 02**

.

Enjoy

.

.

Hari sangat terik sehingga membuat Sehun hanya tergeletak bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang tengah. Dia memegang _remote_ tv, tidak menonton sama sekali hanya mengganti-ganti _channel_. Kelelahan akibat latihan rutinnya membuat dia berkeringat dan mudah marah. Namun, dibalik itu semua, kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang duduk bersisihan dengannyalah yang menambah emosinya.

Jongin seharian ini menahan tawanya dan itu membuat Sehun jengah. Wajahnya begitu berubah drastis dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya Jongin memasang wajah yang datar dan tak pernah tertarik dengan hal selain menari.

"Berhentilah! Kau kenapa, kkamjong?!" Sehun kehabisan akal begitu suara umpatan tawa Jongin merusak acara santainya. Sehun menendang bokong Jongin dan tumben sekali Jongin tidak balik menendangnya.

"Aku sedang senang," Jongin menyeringai.

"Kau? Sehat?" Sehun menggendikkan bahunya, "semenjak Taemin debut rasanya kau tak pernah seperti ini," lanjut Sehun. Yah, Sehun nyaris tahu semuanya meski Jongin tak pernah cerita. Sehun tahu betapa irinya Jongin dengan kesuksesan Taemin.

"Diam kau, Albino,"

"Hahaha, ini baru Jongin namanya. Jongin tukang marah, " Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin, " _By the way,_ Jongin, aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat cantik tadi. Namanya Lu...," lanjut Sehun terpotong.

"Diamlah! Kau sudah merusak moodku," Jongin menepis tangan Sehun kesal. Lebih baik dia keluar dari ruang tersebut dan menepati janjinya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan Sehun pada fantasinya sendiri.

...

Jongin sudah berdiri bersandar di depan ruangan latihan _dance_ sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dia menunggu Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung datang. Ini sudah hampir malam, beberapa kali dia melirik jam di tangannya, akan tetapi Kyungsoo tak menampakkan tanda-tandanya. Senyum Jongin mulai pudar. Padahal dia sudah memikirkannya seharian, apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Kyungsoo dengan perjanjian itu. Ya, Jongin ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo budaknya. Apa yang lebih indah selain menjadi raja?

Hingga satu jam dia menunggu dan itu membuatnya kesal. Jongin menyerah, karena ia tak memiliki kontak Kyungsoo yang bisa dihubungi, maka dikelilingilah bangunan itu untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Jika dia tak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo sembari menyusuri koridor, ia putuskan dia akan latihan sendiri dan besoknya menghukum Kyungsoo habis-habisan. Dia sudah merelakan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk menunggu. Jongin paling benci menunggu.

Dia susuri koridor itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki kesal. Dia seperti dibohongi oleh si pendek itu. Keadaan sudah sepi dan sunyi, sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ada. Hingga dia mengintip ruang latihan vokal. Diantara ruang-ruang lainnya yang sudah gelap, hanya ruangan itu yang terang benderang. Perlahan Jongin memasuki ruangan itu sambil berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Ya ampun, apa yang dilakukannya?" Jongin menggerutu pelan begitu melihat Kyungsoo berada disana. _Headphone_ besar berwarna putih terpasang di telinga Kyungsoo sambil tangan kanannya memegang kertas yang berisi lirik. Jongin mendekat tanpa disadari Kyungsoo. Bersama dinginnya ac di ruangan itu, Jongin bersumpah akan memarahinya. Namun, belum sempat ia berjalan lebih dekat, Kyungsoo membuka suara untuk bernyanyi.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Jongin mendengar suara semerdu itu. Kyungsoo yang kecil, tipis, putih, kurus, dan rapuh itu bisa mengeluarkan suara yang sangat indah, kuat, dan yang pasti tidak seperti suaranya. Jongin terdiam di posisinya. Tak ada niat baginya untuk merusak momen itu. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendengarnya. Jujur saja, Jongin sangat amat suka cara Kyungsoo menyanyi. Dia tak berusaha menggunakan trik yang aneh-aneh untuk menyanyi. Begitu lirik itu dinyanyikan, begitu suara itu keluar dari pita suaranya, saat itu juga ruangan dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat. Jongin mencintai sensasi itu. Berdesirlah rambut halus di punggungnya.

Sampai lirik itu habis, Kyungsoo baru menyadari ada seseorang yang memelototinya dengan intensitas yang mengerikan.

"Jong, emm, Jongin?" Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Sekelebat janjinya teringat, tapi sungguh dia tidak lupa. Jika saja pelatih vokal tidak menyeretnya untuk latihan mendadak tadi, Kyungsoo pasti datang tepat waktu.

Jongin mendekat padanya dan dia baru sadar ada pelatih vokal di depan Kyungsoo yang memegang lirik yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. "Hai, Kai, tumben kau kesini?" Pelatih itu menyapa Jongin dengan ramah, tapi raut Jongin masih kesal.

"Dia ada janji denganku. Si pendek yang sedang kau latih itu," jawab Jongin kesal.

"Oh, namanya Kyungsoo,"

"Ah, aku sudah tahu," Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo, bahkan sangat tajam. Kyungsoo tak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

"Pelatih, apa aku bisa menyelesaikan latihan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Dia sudah latihan selama hampir satu jam. Dia juga butuh mengistirahatkan pita suaranya.

"Ya baiklah, Kyungsoo. Kau sangat bagus hari ini. Hati-hati dengan Kai," pelatih melambaikan tangan begitu Kyungsoo menjauh dari ruangan itu, ia mengekori Jongin yang berjalan di depannya.

Mereka sampai di ruangan yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya. Selama berjalan mereka hanya diam, tetapi begitu masuk ke ruangan latihan, Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Jongin mengunci pintu ruangannya.

"Biar tak ada yang mengganggu," lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tanpa ekspresi apa-apa. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pendiam dan dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuka obrolan basa-basi.

"Kau ini sangat pelupa ya?" Jongin membuka suara.

"I, itu... Pelatih menyeretku untuk...," belum habis kalimatnya, Jongin menyela.

"Ini hukuman buatmu. Cepat buka jaketmu," Sambil berkata dengan nada kasar, Jongin membuka jumper yang ia kenakan. Muka Kyungsoo memerah seketika. Dia terpaku di tempatnya. Sekarang telinganya benar-benar terasa panas. _'Apa-apaan ini'_ batinnya heran.

"Astaga, cepat lakukan," Jongin menepuk jidatnya seraya mendekat ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak ketika Jongin melepas jaketnya. Jantungnya terpacu cepat. Darahnya mendidih sampai tercetak di pipinya yang bulat. Dia memerah.

"Kau akan kepanasan jika memakai ini. Astaga, apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang? Kita akan melakukan pemanasan. Dan hukumanya adalah kita akan berlatih mati-matian," Jongin menyentil jidatnya. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, hampir saja dia membuat dirinya malu. Dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan pikiran joroknya. Dia sadar dirinya _straight_.

Tanpa suara, Kyungsoo mengikuti semua gerakan yang Jongin contohkan. Jongin sangat menyebalkan dan pilihan untuk belajar dengannya adalah salah besar. Lagi-lagi dia membuat pertaruhan yang salah. Jongin sangat kasar dan pemarah. Bagaimana cara Jongin membenarkan gerakan tangannya yang seharusnya, bagaimana cara Jongin bolak balik melurusan punggungnya yang sedikit bungkuk, atau bagaimana Jongin menghalau poni Kyungsoo yang menurutnya mengganggu pandangan. Semuanya tak ada yang dilakukannya dengan halus.

Kyungsoo harus menuruti semua yang Jongin katakan, jika tidak, dia akan kena cacian. Kyungsoo lemah dengan bentakan. Selama tiga jam penuh dia harus menahan emosinya. Dia harus cepat debut, apapun caranya meski harus terkurung dengan orang seperti jongin, berbagi peluh, dan akhirnya terbaring bersama sampai ngos-ngosan.

Sudah sangat lama bagi Jongin tak seperti ini, berlatih sampai nafas habis, terhampar di lantai yang licin bersama seseorang di sampingnya. Sambil menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, Jongin menoleh kepada laki-laki di sampingnya. Sensasi ini sangat indah.

Jongin tak habis pikir, mau-maunya Kyungsoo melakukan yang dia suruh. _Squat_ puluhan kali akan membuat paha-paha Kyungsoo membengkak besoknya. Jongin suka mempermainkan orang dan Kyungsoo terlalu polos mengetahui akal nakalnya.

Lelaki yang dipandanginya saat ini memejamkan matanya kelelahan. Sepertinya untuk membuka matapun ia tak sanggup. Jongin tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia rasakan, tetapi melihat Kyungsoo dihadapannya sangat membuatnya nyaman. _Skinship_ yang secara terang-terangan mereka lakukan selama tiga jam cukup sepat membuat mereka dekat, itu bagi Jongin.

Kesenangan yang Jongin raih saat ini membuat ia lupa dengan perjanjian itu. Mungkin dia akan menyimpannya untuk sesuatu yang penting. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, saat ini, Kyungsoo sudah terlihat seperti budaknya.

"Aku nyaris mati...aku nyaris mati...," Kyungsoo merapal kalimat itu berulang, membuat Jongin tersenyum kembali dan menahan tawanya.

"Kau lemah sekali, Hyung," lirihnya. Kyungsoo menoleh karena kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin memanggil dia 'Hyung'.

"Kau? Sehat?"

"Hahaha, ya aku sehat," sehari ini sudah dua orang yang menanyakan kesehatannya, Jongin terkikih geli. Kesadaran Jongin mulai didapatkannya kembali, "besok kita harus latihan lagi," lanjutnya.

Jongin menetapkan, Jongin menyukai orang ini.

Celaka bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

-TBC-

 **a/n: PLEASE, I need your riview, coment, and criticism!**


End file.
